This invention relates to an electric-field responsive liquid crystal composition and an electric-field responsive image display device using the same, and more particularly to a flat display panel using liquid crystal for color display of TV picture, computer image or the like.
The conventional color liquid crystal panel was generally an overlaid combination of liquid crystal which is injected among confronting electrodes arranged in a matrix, and color filters. For example, a TFT (thin film transistor) array having picture element electrodes on a glass substrate, and a composition of common transparent electrodes placed on a plurality of red, blue and green color filters formed on a transparent substrate are preliminarily assembled together by means of spacers, and TN (twist nematic) liquid crystal is injected to compose a panel structure, and by installing polarizing plates at the front and back of this panel, and TFT is operated while irradiating with back light, thereby displaying a color image.
Therefore, the liquid crystal is used as a mere shutter of the light passing through the filter which is an individual color element, and the reliability is sufficient, but the conventional constitution and fabrication method involve the following demerits.
That is, since injection of liquid crystal and fabrication of filter are separate steps, the panel assembling process is very complicated, and the productivity is inferior.